Monsuno: Shemesh Style!
by Flora216
Summary: Chase, Bren, Jinja, Beyal and Dax are going to face a whole new place: Tel Aviv, Israel! They will meet new characters, face problems, find love, drive each other crazy and mostly make us laugh!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello my fellow writers! It's me, Flora216!**

**As you saw on the title I'm going to write about **

**''Monsuno: Shemesh Style''!**

**To those who don't know what that means, my story is going to a comedy one. It's based on my favorite TV show of all time ''Shemesh''! Just so there will be no questions, I'm from is Israel, this show is from Israel and this story will be based in Israel, but believe me it will be funny.**

**Of course, our heroes from team core-tech: Chase, Bren, Jinja, Beyal and Dax will be the main characters with little changes… and also some new supporting characters and ALL THIS will be explained on the first chapter of the story.**

**So please, this my first time writing a story and I will be really grateful if you will support me and review it when I'll publish it tomorrow.**

**Hope you'll like it! **


	2. Chase a miracle part 1

**Hi everyone! It's me Flora216!**

**As promised, here's the first chapter of ''Monsuno: Shemesh Style''! (Note: whatever how I describe Chase and the other, ****there looks are ****the same****!) and I like to thank my first reader cheetha suno and wolvesbane for the first review of my story.**

**Enjoy! :)**

* * *

_In Israel, Tel Aviv,_ _Yehuda __Halevi Street __Nahmani__, there is a restaurant owned by Chase Suno _**(in this story, his part Rumanian and a cheapskate) **_named ''Chase's Empire''. There are his friends Bren and Jinja who are the employees in his business. Bren _**(in this story, his part ****Georgian**** is more stupid)** _is the cook and Jinja _**(in this story, she's part ****Yemenite****)**_ is the waitress._

* * *

Bren is tearing up a lottery card and gives it to a customer.

"Here sir and good luck" said Bren.

As he gave it, Jinja was serving a customer coffee.

''Here you go" said Jinja.

''Has anyone told you that you have beautiful hands?" said the customer.

Jinja smiled as she said: "Thanks".

''Do you do something with them?" he asked curiosity.

"Yeah, animals, I do a dog, a rabbit, you know" replied Jinja.

''No, I'm a director and I was wondering if you want to take part in something I'm producing, something big." he said.

''Really? What?" Jinja said with interest.

"A shopping channel" he said as Jinja's smile faded.

"Thanks but no thanks" she said with disappointment.

"But if you change your mind here's my card and the number of the channel I'm producing, you can watch and call me if you're interested to join or to buy something". he said as he gave her the card.

"Sure" she said with no interest in her tone as she walked away.

As Jinja was walking to the backroom, Bren asked her:

"Hey Jinja, have you seen where the potato peeler is?"

"No, why?"

"Because for an hour I have been trying to peel the potatoes with my razor"

"And it doesn't disgust you?" Jinja asked with a disgusted look on her face.

"No, I have got used to it"

"I wasn't asking you, I was asking the potato." Jinja said with a giggle as Bren frowned and silently said with a mocking voice what Jinja said.

"Alright nagger, hurry up and peel before Chase comes" Jinja told Bren as she got in to the backroom.

"Humph, that Chase, always gives me the potato peeling duty" Bren snapped as he turns around and sees Chase, he jumped in surprise and gave him a nervous smile.

_"Heeey… Chaaase" _Bren said nervously.

"Hey Bren" said Chase with a satisfied look on his face to see Bren nervous to see him.

Bren showed Chase that he was peeling the potato with a razor and Chase then asked him:

"It can't be there are people like you in the world, you're a Hallucinatory! What are you doing!?" said Chase with a confused look.

"What am I doing? Why do I always get the potato fries job?" Bren asked.

"Why? Those it bothers you?"

"Yeah! Because I get cut in the shaving afterwards."

Chase looked at his face and said: "Shave what? You look like one of those hairless cats".

"You don't know? I got my first whiskers on my lip last week." Bren said proudly.

And Chase answers: "If it's not cat whiskers, I don't see it" Chase said with a smile as Bren face plumed.

"At least it explains why you have leaves on your face" as he looks at Bren's face again.

"Believe me Bren, at the first opportunity I'll get, I'll buy you an automatic digital potato peeler"

"Really?"

"Sure" said Chase Sarcastically.

"Great!" said Bren excitedly.

Chase shook his head at Bren as he sits down and tells him:

"Hey, do you know that I saw Dax in uniform**(in this story Dax is a maniac lawyer and his big as the fat big but not too fat, let's just say you can see his belly) **he looks like an APC wearing a canvas.

They both laughed**.**

"Guess what Dax does in reserve duty?"

"What?"

"Military Police"

"Seriously? Which army?" asked Bren as Chase gave him a "are you kidding me" face.

"The hamrosh army" Chase said sarcastically.

"Actually Bren, you're not a hallucinatory, you're a rumor, an unfounded rumor but a rumor."

"Unfounded is good or bad?" asked Bren as Chase shook his at once again and said:

"Oh god"

"You can't say god just like that, it will make bad things happen."

"Like what?"

"Like getting an order reserve to come in two days"

"What? No way, you get that two months before"

"Ah… so it must be a mistake"

"What mistake?"

"That you got an order reserve to come in two days, that must be a mistake"

Chase took a moment to think and realized in shock.

"Oh crag! That's right! I did receive that two months ago! I completely forgot! And this week there's a big prize on the lottery I can't miss that! The place will be packed! A lot of people! Bren what am I going to do!? I have to cancel that order reserve!" said Chase in panic.

"Maybe you can cancel the big prize!" said Bren excitedly.

Chase banged his head against the table and lifted up and said:

"Bren, you're a good soul, really, I appreciate you, you make excellent salads, if you didn't, even god couldn't help you." said Chase with a pity in his voice towards Bren.

"I appreciate you too Chase." said Bren as if told him a compliment.

Chase gave him a pity sob, took a salad and trying to think of a way to cancel the order reserve while eating his salad to try to eat his way out.

* * *

**Next chapter will tell us what did Chase do to cancel the order reserve. Next chapter we will meet Beyal, Dax and new two supporting characters in the story! :D**

**So stay tuned! Flora216 out! ;D **


	3. Chase a miracle part 2

**Hi everyone! The Update is here!**

**To those who liked the first part of first chapter here's the second part! **

**Hope you like it! :)**

We're in front of Dax's apartment where on the door it says: **"Here lives Dax- the successful lawyer"**, we see now a religious knocking at his door which Dax himself answers the door wearing a military uniform and answered:

"What do you want?"

"Hello good sir would you like to make a donation for the meeting of the Baba Shams the miracle?" asked the religious.

"What do I get from this?" asked Dax with no interest in his voice.

"You get the photo of the Baba Shams the miracle himself for a good home, good luck and good fortune" said the religious as he gave Dax the picture to look.

"He looks familiar, how much is the pleasure?" asked Dax.

"Five shekels"

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why do you think I'll pay for this? Get lost you moron!" said Dax as he shoved the picture at the religious and closed the door at his face.

* * *

Back at Chase's Empire we see taking on the phone,

"But why?" Chase was talking with the one in charge of the order reserve, trying to convince her** (yes the one in charge is a woman)** to cancel his order reserve.

"No you don't get it, it's not like I can't I don't want to, no wait! I mean I don't… Hello?" she hung up.

"Hello? Someone there? Hello?" Chase saw the phone was hung up.

"They hung up" he told Bren.

As he said it Beyal came with his **little brother Bar (yes you read it right, in this story Beyal has a little brother. His brother has skin and eyes like Beyal but he has short black hair and doesn't wear a monk robe, he wears a t-shirt, shorts and sandals, his 12 and the complete opposite of Beyal you will see soon what I mean. I didn't change anything in Beyal in the meantime so his himself for now.)**

"Hello Chase, Bren" said Beyal

"Hey guys!" said Bar energetically.

"Hey…" Chase said with depression.

"What the matter Chase? You look troubled" said Beyal with concern.

"It's the order reserve I forgot about it and I can't leave because of the lottery this week and now I'm trying to cancel it with no avail."

"So do what I do at school" said Bar to Chase.

"What?"

"Eat chalk" said Bar proudly.

"What!? Is that why you came home with a stomach ache yesterday?" said Beyal with anger.

"Big bro, the chalk taste better than your food you make"

"What? But I'm a good cook aren't I?" said Beyal with his voice softening.

"You made a kitchen fire and you were only making cereal! If that's not bad cooking I don't what is."

"Don't worry Beyal, you didn't ask to be this way, here's an example for you: Bren! His good at cooking but only good at cooking and nothing else!" said Chase.

They laughed but Bren who didn't get it.

"By the way Bar is chalk is meat or dairy?" asked Bren as the three of them sighed at him.

"Bren, actually you're not a rumor, you're a dream, an alien's dream" said Chase.

"Chalk is pareve and be quite, okay?" said Chase.

"Do you think there are religious aliens?" said Bren as the brothers gave him confused looks and Chase just:

"Oh god help him"

"How am I going to get out of this order reserve?" said Chase to himself as Bren continued talking.

"You know those who don't eat meat or dairy, those who keep the Sabbath and don't go to the army."

As Chase heard it, it gave him an idea, snapped him fingers and said:

"That's it! Bren you're a genius!"

Chase ran to backroom as the three of them looked confused.

"What just happened?" asked Beyal.

Chase came into the backroom looking for something he noticed Jinja watching the TV next to a bunch of stuff.

"Jinja? What is all this?" Chase said as Jinja snapped to reality.

"Ah, hey Chase! Ah this, It's the stuff I bought from the shopping channel, I know it's lame but this channel has some really good products and on medium prices!" said Jinja excitedly.

"Yeah… I lost you after shopping channel, I'm okay with it as long as you don't go crazy with the shopping."

"Don't worry I won't, by the way what are you doing here?"

"Getting my ticket out of order reserve" said Chase as he found what he was looking for and put it on.

"So… how do I look?"

Chase was wearing a fake beard and mustache, wide glasses and religious hat. "I'm going to disguise myself as religious!"

Jinja looked at him in discomfort "Wow… You must be really desperate."

"Yes Jinja, yes I am."

Back to Bren, Beyal and Bar (or the 3B)

"Let's see if gel is better than foam" said Bren as he smears shaving gel on a potato, the same religious that was at Dax's place came asked them: "Do any of you sir want to donate?"

"For what facial hair?" said Bar.

"Bar! Sorry sir for what the donation?" said Beyal.

"It's for the meeting of the Baba Shams the miracle, If you donate you'll get the photo of the Baba Shams the miracle himself for a good home, good luck and good fortune." he gave the photo to Bar as chase came in the room in a full disguise now with facial hair and a religious outfit.

"Guys look how I rock this outfit!"

Chase modeled his outfit and the 3B cheered and gave him high fives, but the religious looked frightened and chanted "Blessed life of the dead" multiple times as he flees the restaurant and the four looked confused.

"What's with him? Is he crazy? Did I do a Forgery? Why did he run?" asked Chase in confusion.

"Maybe because of this." said Bar as he hands Chase the photo the religious forgot and the man in the photo looked eerily like Chase in the disguise which shocked all four of them.

* * *

On the next morning in Chase's Empire,

"Good morning Chase" said Bren all dressed in winter clothes.

"Morning Bren, may I ask you why are dressed like that? Where you hunting a whale?" asked Chase.

"They said today's going to rain"

"What? You seriously believe that look outside it's sea of sunshine! Why would it rain Bren?"

"Hey Chase did you get it?"

"What?

"The potato peeler"

"Hehe… little Bren do you really believe there's such a thing as a digital automatic potato peeler"

Bren shrugged and asked:

"Where's Jinja?"

"In the back"

"Nice, she's investing"

"In shopping. Yes. In work. No."

"What do you mean?"

"What do I mean? When I came in this morning she was there, she never left the room! She became a shopaholic! There're boxes everywhere! It's like don't-touch-the-floor in there!

"I'm sure she'll get out soon"

"Yeah that what she said to me 50 things and 5 minutes ago"

Then Dax came in and said: "Which ago is spoken?"

"Heeey . I see you did caught a whale Bren"

Chase and Bren laughed.

"I don't have time for your lame jokes mule I'm in a hurry to the reserve give me a pastrami sandwich stat!" **(Did I mention that his a pastrami lover in this story?;) Hehe)**

"WowDax what a nice uniform! Do they make for boys too? Chase mocked Dax.

"You know Dax uniforms have markings, L marks for large, XL marks for extra large, XXL marks for extra extra large and you're wearing D."

Dax looked confused: "What marks D?"

And Chase answered: Dunam

Chase and Bren once again laughed and high fived each other.

"Moron, you know Chase if you ever want to commit suicide you can just jump from your ego to your I.Q."

"Hehe… Dax as my grandpa used to say: 'Like a cheese full of mice, talking to you was nice' and now if you don't mind I need to go."

* * *

Outside the Empire there were the religious and a rabbi standing outside,

"Are you sure this is the place?" asked the rabbi.

"Yes I'm sure this is where the reincarnation of the Baba Shams the miracle" said the religious

"Something tells not"

And this is where **Kimi comes (In this story she's the same age as the others, she's addicted to fashion, makeup and nail polish so she always looks fancy and she has blond hair so I made her the "dump blond" stereotype and she's a boy magnet) **she says to the religious and a rabbi as she goes to the Empire: _"Hiiii"_ in a flirting way.

"Now it tells me why not" the rabbi said he and his companion ran after Kimi to the restaurant.

In the Empire, Kimi comes in and says to Bren:

_"Hiiii"_

"Hiiii!" replied Bren with a smile.

"Do you there're two religious men outside? I like them they're very exotic."

"You know I installed a new doorpost in my house? Would you like to come over and see it? said Bren who tried to ask her to a date.

"Sorry can't I have a lesson today in contact battle"

"Oh do you like battles?"

"No I like contact"

Bren only gave a silly smile at her as she walks away and she saw the religious men come in.

_"Hiiii" _said Kimi.

"Hi" they say covering their face.

_"Byyyye" _

"Bye" they uncovered their face.

"Such a ripe woman" said the rabbi.

"Let god find her a good husband" said the religious and the rabbi gave a look.

"And I'm done"

"Did you see how she was hitting on me?" said Bren with a smile at them.

"He doesn't look like the miracle" said the rabbi.

"Because his not his" before he could continue he saw Chase in his disguise.

"Well Bren I'm off to the communications officer and please finish peeling those potatoes already" said Chase as the religious men saw him as the Baba Shams the miracle.

"You're right it is him"

"Hello may I help you?" asked Chase.

"Oh no your honor we just noticed that you're the reincarnation of the miracle." Chase looked confused.

"What? Me? No no no no no good sirs you have got a mistake"

"You're saying you're not him?"

"Exactly! To me to be the miracle I have to make miracles right? If it was true then I would give Bren the digital automatic potato peeler" and suddenly a delivery guy shows up.

"Who ordered the digital automatic potato peeler?"

"You are him!"

"No! It's coincidence! It's not me! It's not like I can make rain drop!" Then suddenly they hear thunder and it began to rain.

"The miracle is back! The miracle is back!" the religious men chant as the flee.

"No his not! They said it will rain!"

"Oh crag. Hey Bren did you order the peeler?"

"No"

"It's from the shopping channel" said the delivery guy.

"Jinja" Chase and Bren said simultaneously.

"Well, you will deal with her and I will deal with the order reserve, if there are some troubles with Jinja… call someone who's not me to deal with it."

Chase pet Bren's shoulder.

"Good luck"

They both nod and went to their missions.

**Well, I wander what will happen to them next chapter! **

**Don't worry it won't be so long like this one, I promise my other chapters in the story won't be this long, I just trying to squeeze an half hour show in chapters and believe me it's not easy :(**

**I'll update as soon as possible! See ya next time!**

**Flora216 signing out! **


	4. Chase a miracle part 3

**Happy Birthday to me! Yes people, today's my birthday! September 7****th**** is my B-day! Oh! And sorry for the long wait, I had to do preparations for school, clothes… books… you know what I mean and preparations for my birthday party! So without delay… here's the new chapter in "Monsuno: Shemesh Style"!**

* * *

We continue from where Chase and Bren went to their missions…

We see Bren come in the backroom and tripped over several boxes.

The camera zooms out revealing a sea of boxes covering every corner of the backroom and we see Jinja watching the shopping channel with an hypnotic look on her face as she didn't notice Bren struggling to get out of the boxes.

Once Bren got out he literally swam through the boxes to Jinja who watched a new product on sale that the salesman said (**who is the customer that gave Jinja his card**): _"Imagine yourselves that your alone at home and you bored from banging the pots, that's where our product kicks in, a digital __darbuka!" _as he says it he plays it by pressing the buttons on it and Jinja just says:"wow".

Bren finally reached Jinja and said: "Hey Jinja, sorry for interrupting your shopping paluza but can you stop! The backroom is supposed to be filled with food not boxes! (**Just to note the backroom is also the kitchen**) and I had to swim in those boxes and I think I saw a shark in there! So please for the love of all that's not shopping stop!" Bren quickly turned to defense position afraid from how Jinja would react but instead just said:"wow".

Surprised, Bren asked: "Are you okay Jinja?"

"Wow"

"I take that as a yes! My work here is done! I don't know why Chase was so worried"

A delivery man came in and said: "who ordered the automatic popcorn machine and a digital water purifier?"

"Wow!"

"Jinja what's with the wow?"

"Wow"

"Anyway, do you need any help to put together the machines?" said the delivery guy.

Bren answers: "What's the matter with you? Don't you see there's a man here?"

"Really? Where?"

"What where? Me!"

"Hey Jinja, how am I as a man?" said Bren proudly

"Today on sale"

Bren's face pulmed.

"What happened to the wow?"

The delivery guy giggled.

"Well go!"

As the delivery guy left, Bren stood next to Jinja with a smile and said: "You know Jinja that me and Chase have been getting along well lately? To show how much I appreciate him I will put together the machines myself to give him a little surprise when he comes back."

Jinja said with a little concerned look and said:"wow"

When she said it Bren dived back in the boxes and swam to the door.

Now we see Chase in his disguise talking to the head of the order reserve and she said: "So since you repented you can't be in the reserve".

"Of course as said (**I'll save you the religious chant**) bless his name" said Chase as kisses his hand.

"I see… so which Hasidic you're in?"

"Excuse me?" Chase said with a concerned voice and a confused look.

"You know the Hasidic Rabbi Kaduri, the Baba Sali…"

"Yes yes both! The Baba Kadur Sali! It's very very new!"

"So Chase maybe you'll like to be the inspector of the kashrut?"

"Heaven forbid, Heaven forbid! I can't! My fair lady we are very busy with the prayers, the wedding in secret, to bring the bride in secret, to bring the groom in secret, the monthly bringing in, there's a big binge in memory of the Rabbi Bibi Lounes bless his name for her life! Your name"

"Gila"

"Father"

"Simeon"

"Bless Simeon's name and bless your name that you will visit the synagogue! Chai shekels, 18 shekels please."

She raised an eyebrow at him.

"Alright give me later"

"Okay in the meantime your free to go we'll call you"

"Thank you very much that you will have only sons *reaching to handshake but stops* oops can't, Alright we're good, great, goodbye."

Chase walked out of the room she dialed and said once it was answered:"Hello military police? Yes who am I talking to? Staff sergeant reserve Dax? Okay listen good."

* * *

Back in the Empire, Bren was putting together the machines and then the camera zooms out and revealed religious men chanting, Chase came back and saw them in confusion, he steps out and looked at the sign that written "Chase's Empire", still looked confused and steps in and said:"what's going here?"

Everyone stood up, surrounded Chase and kissed his hands.

"H-hey guys relax gets hands of mine!"

"Everyone sit down the miracle is about to speak" said the Rabbi.

"What miracle? Guys I'm a normal person from Beersheba, I only dressed up like this to fool the head of the order reserve."

"Modest like Moses *chant* amen!"

"No I'm not a Rabbi**, **I'm a secular"

"Ah like where other won't work"

"No I eat shrimps with milk"

"There's also shrimp kasher"

"But I enjoy it"

"Please"

"On Yom Kippur!"

"A baby that swear"

"No, you don't get it I always hit on girls"

"Like Solomon the king who had *everyone together* a thousand women!"

"No I peek at them in the showers!"

"Like David king of Israel!"

Everyone started to chant and that really pissed Chase and yelled: "QUIET!"

Everyone went silent and the religious man asked him:"Would the great Rabbi make us a miracle ?"

"Guys guys I won't make you any miracle and I won't ask if you want fries with that, why? Because this joke isn't funny anymore! Just listen to me, I'm not the miracle, I'm the owner okay? What do you want me to do to? To drop food from the sky?

"Yes!" as they said it, popcorn rained on them and they stared to cheer.

"Food from the sky!"

Then the camera showed that it was Bren's popcorn machine which malfunctioned who did it and Bren trying to stop the popcorn from coming out.

"Bren! Everyone relax! Bren!" said Chase as he walked towards Bren.

"Bren! What did you do?!"

"I don't know!"

Chase over to the sink, banging it and yelling:"Everyone calm down! Quiet!" and from the banging the water purifier also malfunctioned and started to squirt water from the sink and the religious man started to cheer again.

"Water! Water!"

"BREN!" Chase yelled and Bren rushed to the sink trying to stop the water to only get squirted in the face.

Chase walked to the religious men who were still chanting:

"No no guys!"

*Chant*

"It's a misunderstanding!"

*Chant*

"It's regular mineral water!"

_"Hello?" _Everybody stopped and saw a delivery man who asked:"Who ordered the atomic lettuce cleaner?"

"Me!" said Jinja stepping out of the backroom.

"Allow me to announce you as the shopping channel's one million shopper!"

"YAY" the religious men cheer once again and from over joy they form a circle and pulled Chase into it and jumping and spinning around and chanting and Chase trying to make them stop:

"Stop!"

*Chant*

"Get me out of this madhouse"

*Chant*

"Someone! Anybody! Get me out of here!"

_"QUIET!" _said Dax who appeared suddenly and made them freeze.

"Chase! You're under arrest for impersonating a Rabbi and for truancy from order reverse!"

"His not under arrest!" said the Rabbi as Chase hid behind him.

"Yair levy you took! But the miracle you won't take!"

"Amen! Amen!" said Chase trying to get out of the mess so bad he started to sing:

_"Tonight, tonight, tonight! Great Joy Tonight!"_

Then the religious man started to chant:

_"Tonight, tonight, tonight! Great Joy Tonight!"_

They made a circle again and pulled Chase and Dax to it and everyone started jumping, spinning and singing:

_"Tonight, tonight, tonight! Great Joy Tonight!"_

Then the vision started to blur and everyone voices started to fade, the only thing you could here was Chase's voice:

"This can't be!"

"No way! This can't be happening!"

"Make it stop! Daddy!"

**"NOOOOOOO!"**

* * *

**"NOOOOOOO!" **screamed Chase as the camera shows that his in his normal apperance and was on the sofa in the backroom**.**

"Chase!" said Jinja who was sitting next to him.

"Chase relax it's me Jinja"

"Jinja? What happened?"

"You dreamed a dream"

"Whoa tense! Jinja you won't believe what I dreamed!"

"What was it?"

"I had to go to order reserve, you were addicted to the shopping channel, I dressed up as a Rabbi and the Empire had tons of people"

"Speaking of tons, Dax is waiting for you in the Empire"

"What does he want?"

Chase went out of the backroom and there was Dax sitting in the bar chair.

"What do you want fat man? I had such a hard day"

"Why? What did you do?"

"I slept"

"You'll have plenty of sleep in custody"

"Custody?" said Chase in confusion.

"You're under arrest for impersonating a Rabbi and for truancy from order reverse"

"But that was a dream!" said Chase in shock

"Go dream in jail"

Dax was about to put handcuffs on Chase then suddenly Jinja came out of the backroom dressed up as commando holding a pair of guns which made him and Chase freeze.

"No one is going to any jail" said Jinja looking at Dax

"I'm tired of this Dax, it's time to kill a maniac or to chew some gum"

Dax looked afraid now.

"And I'm out of gum, hehe" said Jinja loading her guns.

"No… no…" said Dax super scared now.

Jinja shoot Dax with the guns and the vision started to fade until you can only hear Dax screaming:

**"NOOOOOOO!"**

* * *

"**NOOOOOOO!" **screamed Dax who woke up in bed and huffing hard.

Dax started to dial the phone.

In the Empire we see Bren peeling the potatoes and hear the phone ring and answered:

"Empire, hello?"

"Bren! It's the last time you're putting hot sauce in my sandwich! How many times have I told you not to put hot sauce in my sandwich?! Don't you get that in makes me have nightmares!?"

Bren looked now worried.

"I'm going down to the Empire and stepping on your head until your guts will come out of your ears!"

Bren look really worried.

"I'm coming dwarf!"

Then in the Empire you can everything is shaking and things started to fall but the shaking wasn't an earthquake, it sounded like footsteps… very big foot steps and Bren stared to freak out and the shaking stopped when giant Dax kicked the door and started to laugh manically to Bren's shock:

"Mwahahaha!"

"No Dax! Please don't step on me!"

"Mwahahaha!"

**"NOOOOOOOOO!"**

* * *

**"NO! NO! DAX PLEASE DON'T!" **screamed Bren who woke in the backroom with Kimi next to him**.**

"Breny relax, it's only a dream" said Kimi

"Ahh… Kimi…" said Bren in relief

"You won't believe what I dreamed…"

"Breny… did you know I was once a man?" asked Kimi

Bren replied with a smile:"Did you know I'm going to marry Jinja?"

* * *

**"NO!"** screamed Jinja who woke up in bed shocked and relived it was a dream.

"Man… what a nightmare… That's it! I'm not watching the shopping channel anymore!"

* * *

**"NO!" **screamed the customer who gave Jinja his card from the first chapter.

"Ahh… those dreams will kill me…" he said as he fall back to sleep and mumbels:

"Orthopedic digital pillow… with zoom…"

The screen freezes with his up close sleeping face and we hear imaginary crowd cheering and clapping as the screen goes dark.

* * *

**Who would have thought it was a dream all along, ha? Ah! That's right! Me! Well, I hope you enjoyed this first story because there are a lot more chapters on the way! Please review! And see you next week after I return from Prague (If you're asking, It's a surprise birthday present my family gave me! Yay me! XD *clapping my hands like London Tipton*) for a whole new chapter of "Monsuno: Shemesh Style!"**

**P.S.- I'm ending every finished chapters like I did with this one** **and in some chapters I'll add extra/bonus chapters after the end, you will see what I mean soon enough :)**

**Birthday girl Flora216 sighing out! ;)**


	5. The diet part 1

**Hi guys! I'm back from Prague and with a new chapter!**** Sorry it ended up updated after two weeks, I got sick from the cold in Prague… sorry… -_-' But I'm good as new and ready for writing! Oh! And a special thanks for: ****minah13****, Guest and ****EbonyIvory**** who gave me good reviews for my last chapter and wished me happy birthday! **

**Enjoy! :D**

* * *

Chase entering the Empire, huffing hard and said:"Hey I'm here"

Still huffing he walks over to Bren who asked:"Hey Chase, what's wrong?"

"What do you mean?"

"That you're huffing so hard"

"I'm not huffing, I'm just breathing fast"

"You need to exercise, do what I did, I made a subscription for the pool"

"What? A subscription for the pool? You want to be the Olympic swimmer Karin DolDwarft?"

Bren rolled his eyes.

"Hey where's Jinja?" asked Chase

"In the back"

"So why aren't we welcomed by her face?"

"She's baking cakes"

"Man… that party I can't believe it… she's making a surprise birthday party for Beyal in my Empire… and don't get why Beyal needs a birthday party anyway, I think a moment of silence will be enough for him"

"When is this party starting?"

"The mistake. The mistake tomorrow at 8 o'clock"

"Which party is spoken?" said Dax as he enters the Empire with a new shirt.

"A third party like you I can't tell"

"Say Dax, what's written on your shirt?" asked Bren

"Forget it, give me two pastrami"

Bren started to giggle as he read the shirt and Chase glanced over to see and started laughing on what's written on it:

"What the crag? 'Lose weight now, just ask me how'? Who? Who on earth will ask you how to lose weight you gondozil? Who?"

"You'll be surprised but a lot of people ask me and by the way it won't hurt you to ask me how"

"You know Bren that his class photo was photographed from the sky? Really with special satellite photography. You that in his school are hanging in this order: twelve grade 1, twelve grade 2, DAX, twelve grade 3…"

Chase and Bren laughed hard and Bren asked:"Say Dax don't you have any other shirts?"

"Of course he has, he even has the x spies shirt, the problem is the helicopters always landing on his stomach because they think it's the landing ground"

They were laughing again and Dax just said to Chase:"You're a mule" and to Bren:"You're a moron"

Chase replied:"Wow… you hurt us so bad that I'm bleeding"

Bren gives Dax the pastrami.

"How much is the delight?"

"Twelve for you"

"Write down, by the way Chase you owe 200 shekels for the house board" **(Yeah Dax is the one in charge of the building above the Empire)**

And Chase replied with a fake smile:"Write down"

* * *

A few hours later**… **two thin girls, one with black hair and one with orange hair, came in the Empire.

"Chase look what came in here" said Bren with a flirting smile.

"Walla…" said Chase also with that smile as Bren was about over to them and Chase holds him.

"Sit, sit, one of thewonders of Chase's Empire that the owner does all the work and waiter is not a shame…" said Chase, took the menus and walked up to the girls.

"Hello ladies" said Chase in a flirty way.

"Hello" said the girl together.

"Here you go *gives the menus* and welcome to Chase's Empire, as you can see I'm the Chase and that the Jog behind the counter" said Chase pointing and showing them Bren who smiles and waved at them.

"Thanks do you isotonic drink?" asked the black haired girl.

"No… but we have restored juice"

"Restored juice what is that?"

"When you drink the juice you feel like someone drank it"

They laugh and then Chase put a serious face on.

"Okay girl, now I have a serious question, I have to go to the reserves next week and need to use makeup"

The girls looked confused:"Makeup?"

"Yeah, I can't talk about in much, it's a secret operation and need you to tell me honestly if I can… disguise myself as woman?"

The girls examined him and the black hair said:"Yeah… you can disguise yourself as a woman… put on yourself a wig, eyelashes, makeup, lips, a dress…"

Chase smiled in a flirty way at her until the orange hair said:"A fat woman… but a woman" and his smile faded.

"What? Why do you say it like that? Full, chubby, what do mean fat?"

"You know fat… fudgy… corpulent… fat" said the black hair.

"What?" said Chase with disbelief.

"Look, you can cover all *hovering her hands over chase's stomach area* this in makeup" said the orange hair.

"Chase they're saying your fat" said Bren giving the girls drinks.

"So girls how am I?"

"Your fat and short… faort" Bren frowned and Chase laughed:"Hahaha, farot"

"Thank for the water, do you have any straws?"

"Yeah I'm looking at them" said Chase.

Chase and Bren walk away to the counter.

"I'm fat?" asked Chase

"I'm short?" asked Bren

"Yes you're short, now go do the dishes"

"I thought one the wonders of Chase's Empire was that the owner is in charge of all the work"

"That right but you're the sinks height"

Bren just rolled his eyes in anger and walked to the sink, Chase looked back and innocently waved to the girls and said quietly when turned away:"Hags…"

* * *

The camera moves to the backroom where we see Jinja making cakes while talking on the phone.

"What?... now?... I can't I'm very busy, yes Chase I'm coming! Hello? Can't hear! No reception! Beyal I'll talk to you later I have someone on the other line! Beep! Bye!" lied Jinja as she hangs up the phone and jumped when she saw Chase laughing.

"Hahaha! Your such a great liar!" said Chase humorously.

"I can't take it anymore…" said Jinja in despair.

"Jinja, it's pathetic this entire thing! You don't get it? Stop this surprise party! You're good at lying like I'm good at macramé!" said Chase in sarcastic tone.

"You're saying I can't lie?"

"It's a fact that you can't lie! The 'beep' of the someone on hold is proof!"

"I'm an excellent liar!"

"You don't say?"

"I even lied to you!"

"Really! When?"

"You remember that one time I called you and said I have a meeting with my gynecologist Dr. Abramov?"

"So?"

"That's it"

"What that's it?"

"My gynecologist isn't named Abramov, his name in Pini Marcus!"

"Stop… I can't believe it, I can't sit up straight! You're kidding me!" said with a laugh in his voice.

"I didn't want to tell you his real name cause I knew you will laugh at him!"

"You don't say? You're a professional liar! You should make a career out of it… so what was the one that does you a gynecology? Pini Marcus?" said Chase with a laugh and Jinja joined in and said:"There you go!"

"It's unbelievable, your lawyer name must be David Objection! And your greengrocer name Haim Colorado!"

"You're done?"

"Haha… Pini Marcus…" said Chase relaxing as Jinja walks out of the backroom.

"Well I'm going to work, which is something everybody forgot"

"Wait Jinja! I have to ask you something serious now…" said Chase seriously and walks back in.

"What is it?"

"Look at me for a second and tell me… honestly… how do I look?"

"What do you mean?" said Jinja in confusion.

"Let's say we don't know each other, you came in and saw me for the first time… how do I look?"

Jinja trying to pick her words:"Chase… I don't know… actually you remind me of Haim Ramon" said Jinja joking.

Chase looked at her with angry eyes:"And you remind me of Gideon Patt! I'm talking to you seriously!"

Jinja looking for the words:"You look okay I guess…"

Chase smiled a bit for that.

"You have pretty eyes…" said Jinja as Chase's faded and narrowed his eyes.

"What? You tell that to someone who is ugly as a raisin that he has pretty eyes!"

Chase sighed heavily and asked her out loud:"Do I look fat in your eyes!?"

Jinja answered hesitatingly:"Actually, I do think that…"

"I knew it" said Chase walking to the fridge.

"But you do have pretty eyes" said Jinja trying to make him feel better.

"Yeah, yeah and you have lovely eyelashes…" said Chase as his searching the fridge.

"Why isn't there lettuce? Tomatoes? Cucumbers? Carrots?"

"Chase, you know you won't be able to go on a diet so why are you trying?"

"And you know you won't be able to surprise Beyal so why are you trying?"

"Just wait and see!" said Jinja

"Just wait and see!" said Chase

"Okay!"-Jinja

"Okay!"-Chase

"Don't forget to remind Kimi to make her special punch for the party"

'No problem"

"And don't forget to buy a present for Beyal"

"Fine"

"And don't touch anything in the fridge! It's the food for the party!"

"Jinja don't you get it? If I'm starting a diet, I'm starting a diet, like a rabbit only carrots and lettuce, like my grandpa would say 'Why focus so much on the eating, when you suppose to focus on the breathing' "

Chase and Jinja looked at each other and walked away to their tasks.

* * *

**How will Chase do on the diet? Will Jinja be able to make the surprise party for Beyal? We'll figure it out on the next chapter! So stay tuned and see you next week on "Monsuno: Shemesh Style!"**

**Flora216 out! ;) **


	6. The diet part 2

**I'm back and with a new chapter! Here we go!**

* * *

We see Chase sneaking into the backroom looking for something he can really eat, he pauses checked the place and walked over to the fridge and once he opened it there was a note which said:

**"Weak, I knew you'll break"**

Chase made a face at the note as he knew very well who wrote it.

Chase thrown the note aside and took the cake that was inside and once he opened it there was another note:

**"Go you fatty"**

Chase twitched his eye this time and said:"Fine then, I won't take a slice, I will take cherry on top" and he took it and started to chew, but then felt something weird in his mouth he couldn't describe. He took it out and for his dismay it was another note:

**"Pathetic"**

* * *

After that the screen flips to another scene, where we see Chase taking a weight scale and measuring his weight and before he looked he crossed his fingers and looked down.

"AHHHHH!" screamed Chase as he jumped as he how much he weighted.

Then we see Chase with only a shirt, boxers and socks on him and he again measured his weight and looked down with an unsatisfied look, he stepped out of the weighting scale and took of his socks and stepped in again and looked and gave a giving up face and bows his head down in shame.

* * *

Sometime later we see Chase and Bren who is also doing a diet with Chase watching a football game with a half-dead expression on their looks:

_"I can't believe it! What a sensation here! We're leading 1:0 for Israel! I can see the audience at home going crazy over it!" _

Chase and Bren moaned as the reporter said that, Bren reached out for a rice cake and Chase slapped his hand, getting the message.

"Jin, how long do you need to wait between a meal and a rice cake?" asked Chase.

"4 hours, honey"

"How long has it been?"

"12 minutes, honey" said Jinja with a mocking smile.

Chase whined and looked back at the TV:

_"I can just imagine the celebration in the houses, eating __shawarma__"_

Chase and Bren's expressions looked life-like when they heard the word shawarma:

_"A dripping fat shawarma with all the spices and the sauces and the meat which is cooked just right…"_

Chase and Bren leaned closer to the TV slow-like as they listen to the details until Chase snaps out of it:"Shut that thing up already!" yelled Chase at Bren snapping him out of it as well and muting the reporter.

Just as he did Bar came and sat next to them and eating potato chips, the guys noticed it and Chase took the bag:"Give me that immediately, what do you think you're doing?"

"Eating potato chips" said Bar who told him the obvious.

"Eating potato chips? Look at yourself, don't you get that everything is starting today? How much is a kid like you supposed to weight?"

"I don't know"

"Exactly! That's your problem, you don't know! You know that every potato chip you eat now, it's another tire when you grow up?"

"Hey stop messing with kid already" said Jinja

"Why should I? I'm telling him the truth, the kid already looks like a tire shop! *turns back to Bar* just look at you! Who will play with you truth or dare?! Who'll want to kiss you?! Just look at yourself! Don't tuck in your tummy!"

"What? Jinja do you think I need to go on a diet?"

"Please, don't listen to him and his nonsense seriously"

"But I can't get in the pants that I bought last year"

"That's because you're growing"

"I have got to do something with myself"

Then Kimi came in:_"Hiii"_

And the guys:"Hiii"

"Where's the punch?" asked Jinja.

"Oops, I forgot…"

"How could you forget, I told you what to do" said Chase.

"What did you tell me?"

"I told you that all the way back keep saying punch, punch, punch…"

"I remembered that"

"So what did you forget?"

"What I was supposed to do with it, even I have my limits"

"You're kidding…" said Jinja.

"But I brought avocado" said Kimi, giving the avocado to Chase.

"Wow, why did you bring avocado?"

"For the party"

"Ah… for the party… we can stick candles on it and sing happy birthday with it…" said Chase sarcastically.

"Your great Kimi, but we were just counting on you to bring your special punch…" said Jinja with a little worry in her voice.

"Don't worry this time I won't forget, punch, punch, punch…" said Kimi as she's walking to the door.

"Great, punch not avocado, exactly" said Chase.

"What?"

"Punch not avocado"

"Punch not avocado, Punch not avocado, Punch not avocado…" said Kimi walking away.

"Okay fatties, let's go to work, to the backroom" said Chase as they walk to the backroom.

* * *

We see an exercise video featuring a woman showing exercise moves and the see the trio in wrestling like outfit with neon colors for exercise **(believe me, you do not want me to describe them in a full picture…) **and they are using bottles as dumbbells and doing the exercise. It shows the TV again with the woman doing another move and the guys slowing down and focusing on her. The woman now an attractive move and the guys go gaga as doing so:

"Hehehe… wow… she's so talented…" said Chase with a goofy face as so do Bren and Bar.

The woman now a rather sexual move that shows her breast and the guys lean on each other without notice to get a better look at it.

* * *

Back to the Empire we see Jinja picking up the chairs as Beyal comes in,

"Hello Jinja"

"Hey, Beyal"

"Have you seen Bar?"

"Yeah, his in the backroom doing a diet"

"Jinja, what's going on with everyone lately?"

"What do you mean?"

"Even you, you're trying to avoid me all the time"

"Me? No way"

"Really?"

"Of course, what reason do I have to avoid you?"

"I guess you're right, I must have imagined it, sorry, what are you doing tomorrow?"

"Why?"

"There's a new movie at the movie theater that I really want to watch, will you come with me?"

"I-I can't, b-because of the Empire, don't you know?"

"But tomorrow's Thursday, you're working only in morning, no?"

"Hehehe, great that you remembered… I have to stay longer because of the preparedness for tomorrow"

"Preparedness? For what?" said Beyal in confusion.

"A volcano eruption preparedness"

"Volcano eruption? So what does it have to do with you?"

"You see, in the Empire we will be handing out bandages and level 3 burns treatments, you know, the lava and all that…"

"I… see… um, Jinja?"

"Yes?" said Jinja with worry.

"Is there even an active volcano in Israel?"

"Of course… they found one in Hiriya and if it erupts, we will all be covered in lava, that's why we are doing a preparedness"

"O-okay then… Bye…" said Beyal still confused as he walks away.

"Bye..." said Jinja with a guilty look on her face.

* * *

On the next day,

We see Chase knocking on Dax's door and Dax comes out.

"Well hello, Mr. Chase"

"How?" said Chase.

"What?"

"Lose weight now, just ask me how… how?"

"What happened Chase? You looked in the mirror?" mocked Dax in pleasure.

"Hehehe, funny, come on how?"

"You know Chase, you're so fat you can name an area code after you"

"Hehehe, great we had our laughs, now how?"

"It's a slimming kit made out of natural plants, you mix it, drink it 3 times a day and you can eat anything you want all day"

Chase looked impressed:"Nice, give a kit"

"I sell 5 minimum"

"Give a kit, what's with you?"

"5 or nothing"

"Give a kit for a try!"

"2! And I'm going to the party you're doing for Beyal"

"Fine *Dax gives Chase 2 kits* write down, say Dax what-*Dax slams the at his face* you little…"

Chase walks away but Dax came out:"Hey Chase"

"Yeah?"

"I can come with a girl right?"

"Sure you can, even two, because you're so fat you can come with both and none would know about the other" mocked Chase.

"Fine" said Dax slamming the door close and Chase walking away.

* * *

"Add milk and mix well" said Chase trying out the kit while helping Jinja with the preparations for the party in the backroom.

"I still don't get why you are so arrogant about this diet, you will gain everything back after a week" said Jinja.

"And I still don't get why you are so arrogant about this party, it always gets out and one you surprise is acting himself 'oh you shouldn't have' 'I thought you forgot my birthday' "

Chase sniffed the mix and looked disgust:"Jin, smell this for a sec and tell me what you think"

Jinja did so and gave the same look Chase got:"What's in it?"

"Some plant dust that suppose to depress the appetite"

"I don't about the appetite but it depressed my sense of smell"

"Yeah and this will depress my entire life" said Chase taking another sniff with the same result.

"Where did you get that?"

"From Dax the maniac"

"Good luck with that, say when did Kimi said she'll come?"

"When she'll say hello to kitty, how should I know? Alright I going in wish me luck" said Chase taking a sip of the mix and started to making gagging sounds and trying to find a place to spit it out.

"No! No there!" Panicked Jinja.

Chase headed for the table.

"No! Not on the food!" yelled Jinja pushed Chase aside.

Chase rushed to the backdoor but it was locked and looked in Jinja in a mix of anger and surprise, Chase looked around and then Kimi entered the backroom with the punch and without warning Chase rushed to her and spitted in the punch and took Jinja and Kimi by surprise.

"Wow!" said Kimi.

"Since when do you lock the backdoor!?" yelled Chase at Jinja wiping the spit from his mouth.

"But why in the punch?!" yelled Jinja.

"My teeth were starting to crumble! What did you want me to do!?"

"You didn't knew it was the punch?" asked Kimi.

"No, I didn't see, I thought it was the Sea of Galilee because I saw above them the Golan Heights" said Chase referring her breast.

"Never mind, I will make a new one, I have to remember, punch, punch, punch…" says Kimi as she walks away.

"Great, say it louder, now what am I suppose to do with the second kit? I have to remember, Dax the maniac, Dax the maniac, Dax the man-man-man-maniac!" said Chase in anger.

* * *

**U-whoa! Things starting to spice up! What will happen next? Stay tuned for another chapter of "Monsuno: Shemesh style!"**

**Flora216 out! ;) **


	7. The diet part 3

**Hey guys! I had some free time so I made a new chapter faster than usual so good for me and for you! Let's go!**

* * *

We see Jinja walking down the road and then Beyal bumped in to her,

"Good morning Jinja"

"Morning Beyal… Beyal what's on your head?" asked Jinja in confusion seeing Beyal wearing a greek-like crown made out of leaves.

"Bar made it for me, it's my birthday today"

"Really? Happy birthday" said Jinja and gave him a hug.

"Thank you and I know you're in a hurry, good luck on the preparedness"

"Preparedness?"

"The Hiriya preparedness"

"Ohhh… right that preparedness… thanks" said Jinja nervously as she walks away and leaving Beyal confused and a bit offended and then Chase jogs by.

"Hello Chase, I see we are exercising, doing some jogging…" said Beyal who couldn't help but laugh at Chase.

"Good morning to you too, I see you became Julius Caesar" said Chase mocking his head accessory.

"No and you became Rambo" said Beyal mocking his bandana and outfit.

"Alright what do you want?"

"I have a birthday today"

"I see you did decide to extant for another year"

"You're so funny Chase, you know me and Bar played an associations game yesterday, he said blue and I said sky, he said wet and I said rain, he said funny and I said Chase, just like that without mistake, Chase is funny…" said Beyal holding tears in the end of the sentence.

"Okay, okay relax, when you cry you're not pretty, come here" said Chase giving him a shoulder to cry on.

"Tell me you're staying here Beyal?"

"Yes"

"Great I have to run that way" said Chase rushing to the other side leaving Beyal offended and angry.

* * *

In the Empire we see Bar and Kimi sitting in chairs in the middle of the restaurant while Bren waiting behind the counter with Jinja.

"Okay I'm ready, oh and Bren I have something to ask you that you might be interested" said Chase coming out of the backroom reaching for something.

"That's funny, I was about to ask you the same thing" said Bren also reaching for something.

"Would you like Dax's slimming kit?" asked Chase and Bren simultaneously each other and were in shock and said angrily:"Dax the maniac"

Jinja, Bar and Kimi laughed at them.

"You can see that you two share a brain" mocked Jinja.

Chase and Bren faceplumed and went to their sits and held Bar and Kimi's hands as Chase announced:

"Okay, now that that's over with, I would like to announce the first meeting of the anonymous fatties group!" *round of applause* for starters I would like for everyone to say there name and a food that starts with the first letter of their name in order to know each other better, I'll start, *stands up* Chase-Cupcake! *round of applause*"

"*stands up* Bren-Bug!"

Chase looked at him with 'you're kidding me' face:"Since when do you eat bugs Bren?"

"There're in the backyard"

"Yeah cupcake, didn't you know there're bugs in the backyard?" said Jinja who's enjoying this display.

"*stand up* Kimi-Avocado!" said Kimi as everyone looked in confusion.

"Hehehe, Kimi, avocado starts with an A" said Chase.

"Oh right and Kimi starts with Ki"

"Ki… *turns to everyone* Ki…, is there any other food you like Ki-mi?"

"Yeah there is *stand up* Kimi-Kiwi! *Bren applauses*"

"Kiwi also starts with a Ki" said Jinja.

"But I so wanted avocado…" said Kimi in disappointment.

"Don't worry we'll get more avocado tomorrow" said Chase.

"*stand up* Bar-Bacon! *round of applause*"

"Now that we know each other, would someone like to share their prohibitions?"

"*stands up* Bar-Bacon! *round of applause*"

"Good Bar! Share with us! We are all ears!"

"Today at recess… I couldn't resist… I went with my friend to buy *dramatic pause* falafel…"

"Awwwww… don't worry we're here for you…" everyone said feeling sorry for him and Jinja steps in and breaks it.

"Okay! Everyone spread! Kiwi! You go make a new punch, Bug! You go get the drinks, Bacon! You go with your brother to the movies, and you Cupcake! You go buy a gift for Beyal, now!" commanded Jinja.

"What? Is it not enough that I forsake my Empire for him? Isn't it a good enough present?"

"A gift is a must!"

"Okay Jinja!"

"Jinja what?"

"Jinja-Jerky!"

"Nice, but I so wanted avocado…" said Jinja imitating Kimi's voice.

"Don't worry we will buy more avocado tomorrow" said Chase doing the same and they laugh as the screen changes.

* * *

8 p.m. in the Empire we see Beyal and Bar come in the backdoor,

"There's your bag Bar, now let's go"

"Wait, let's enter the Empire for a sec"

"I don't want to"

"But Jinja's there"

"No I don't want to go in there, all I want is to go home, take a shower, drink some tea and go to bed, now let's go"

"Wait! Let's just get in and say good night"

"Listen Bar, they were very mean to me lately, very very mean!" said Beyal in anger.

"Sheesh! Be quiet! They might hear you!" whispered Bar.

"Let them hear for all I care! Some friendship! Jinja what a snob! And Chase what a big ego he has! I'm surprised that his head fits through the door!" yelled Beyal.

"Agh! You know what I'll tell you!" whispered Bar.

Beyal stopped and looked at him seriously.

"In there a surprise party for you" whispered Bar.

Beyal's expression softened and looked in shock:"What?"

"Now get in there and act surprised!" whispered Bar.

"I just can't believe it…" said Beyal still in shock with a smile on his face.

Beyal and Bar stepped in the Empire and it was dark and then the lights switched on,

"**Surprise! Happy birthday Beyal!" **Chase, Jinja and Bren shouted as they came out of there hiding spots wearing birthday hats. The place was decorated from head to toe with balloons, ribbons and a birthday cake to complete the set. The three throw confetti at Beyal and Jinja putting on him a birthday hat as well.

"Wow! I can't believe it! And all this time I thought you forgot my birthday!" said Beyal excitedly as Chase lip talked his sentence and showed to Jinja that it was expected and Jinja made him a face.

"Jinja thank you!" said Beyal as he hugged Jinja.

"Volcanoes! You're such a great liar!"

"Great liar…" said Jinja to Chase with a mocking smile and Chase made a face for her too.

"Chase…" said Beyal with open arms.

"Big ego huh?" said Chase reminding him what he said.

Then Chase smiled:"You'll pay for it later, come here!" and he gave him a hug as well.

Bren was coming for a hug too but Beyal just walked away.

* * *

A few hours later,

*round of applause* "Thank you" said Beyal opening the presents.

"This one is from Dax, *reading the greeting card* happy birthday Beyal, if you like this I have 7 more 10% off."

"Wow… what a lovely greeting card…" said Chase.

Beyal opened the gift revealing a slimming kit as Chase goes in shock.

"A slimming kit, this sounds good, I have to try it" said Beyal going to the table to try it out.

"Uh-oh" said Chase.

"What is it?" asked Jinja.

"I also…"

"No way"

"Uh-oh" said Bren.

"You too?"

"Ah-ha"

"Uh-oh and I thought I was creative…" said Bar.

"Uh-oh…" said everyone as Beyal came back with the mix.

"Cheers everyone" said Beyal.

"Cheers…" said everyone in worry.

Beyal took a sip and then became to make gagging sounds and looking for somewhere to spit it out, everyone started to panic and then Kimi came into the Empire with a new punch and without a warning Beyal took the punch spitted into it and took everyone by surprise.

"Wow! What a pretty custom! Should I go make another one?" said Kimi.

"No no no no, no need, nevermind sweetie" said Chase.

"I have to remember that, nevermind sweetie, nevermind sweetie, nevermind sweetie…" said Kimi as she walks away.

"It was so disgusting! Where is Dax anyway?" said Beyal wiping the spit from his mouth.

"In the backroom with two chicks" said Bren.

"What?" said Chase surprised.

"Yeah, he came with two pretty ones" said Bar.

"What? Two? Pretty? What are you talking about?" said Chase as everyone got up and went to the backroom.

* * *

In the backroom we see Dax laughing as two girls that were in chapter 5 fed him grapes, everyone got in a saw in surprise that it was true.

"What's this?" said Chase pointing at the girls.

"Aren't you the one who asked about the makeup?" said the black haired one.

"Aren't you the ones who asked the isotonic drink?" said Chase.

They girls giggle:"Yes we are"

"Wait a minute, you said that I'm fat, fudgy, corpulent, what Dax is thin?" asked Chase in confusion.

"No, but his the best salesman we ever had" said the orange haired one.

"Salesman?"

"Of our slimming kits"

"Slimming kits?"

Everyone looked at each other and came to a realization,

"Dax the maniac!" said everyone.

"I promised to come with two girls and I fulfilled that promise" said Dax with a cunning smile which pissed Chase.

Then Chase had an idea.

"You're right Dax, you did fulfill that promise and as a reward, try some of our homemade punch" said Chase filling the cup with the you-know-what punch and gave it to Dax.

"Thanks, cheers" said Dax.

"Cheers" said everyone with cunning smiles.

Dax drank it and then spitted out and everyone starting to laugh historically as Dax doesn't realize what he drank.

Chase gave a pat to Beyal's back while laughing:"Happy birthday Beyal! That's my gift to you!"

The scene freezes where everyone laughing at Dax, we hear imaginary crowd cheering and clapping as the screen goes dark.

* * *

**Bonus Chapter:**

We see Chase, Bren and Bar on the next morning in the Empire, they are eating multiple meals super fast as Chase reads an article:"You see that it's written here that if you eat really fast, your stomach won't feel you eating a lot, it won't feel it, like this chicken" said Chase eating a chicken leg.

"So good" said Bren eating mac and cheese.

"You're so right" said Bar eating a sandwich.

"What's with you? You haven't touched the chips at all" said Chase taking some chips and so does Bar and Bren.

"Oh! The peach will you great with the chicken!" said Chase taking the peach and eating it with the chicken.

"Perfect!"

They continue with the feast as the screen goes dark.

* * *

**Well, that's a birthday Beyal will never forget! I hope you liked the bonus chapter as well as this chapter! What will happen in the next chapters you ask? Well you will have to wait for a while this time, because of school… but I won't leave you empty handed, the next chapter's title will be "His dead…"**

**Ohhh… made you curious now!**

**Well see ya next time and don't forget to review! Flora216 out! ;)**


	8. He's dead part 1

**Sorry for the long update but now I'm finally free from the month of tests and I can say I did pretty well :) **

**Well let's start the chapter!**

* * *

A swinging ceiling lamp flashed on Chase's face who was sitting on a chair in a dark room.

"Where's the body?" asked a man in the room with him.

"I told you I don't know"

"Alright, so tell me how it all began"

Chase smiled, "Well it all began when the seed met the ovule, they got together and that's when-"

"Chase!"

"Alright, alright it all began this morning when we sat in the Empire"

* * *

Jinja pouring water on the floor as Chase talking on the phone.

"I got it Dax, not too spicy and a lot of mayo, come by in a few minutes and your sandwich will have a meeting with duodenum" Chase hangs up the phone and sees Jinja moping.

"Jinja what are you doing? You're throwing water on the floor and call it cleaning? If I knew I would have brought the plants outside for a drink"

"Chase, we all due respect, unlike you who throws his soul on scrubbing every spot in sight, I make it easier and just drown the filth away"

"I saw some divers outside a few moments ago; they must be looking for the diving spot which is your so called cleaning"

"Don't worry, a Venice man took them on a gondola and float away"

"Jinja the place need to be squeaky clean, listen a new lawyers office and they are sending one of them to check out our food"

"A lawyer?"

"Yeah and I didn't tell him to bring diving gear, the place need to be fix 'cause if the lawyer likes this place, we'll swim in sea of business lunch deals"

"And tons of tips" said Jinja gave him a high five as Beyal came in.

"Hello Jinja, Chase"

"Hey Beyal, is that the book you wanted to show me?" said Jinja pointing at the book in Beyal hands.

"And which book is it?" said Chase as Jinja signed Beyal not to tell.

"A book about spells and potions" but he did.

"3, 2, 1 and…" said Jinja.

"Spells? On which level are you wizard? Level 23 where you save the princess from the dragon with the use of a vanquishing spell or the use of the moon stones to summon a powerful force?"

"Chase I wouldn't underestimate this book, you know I found a spell on page 50 about how to be funny and there were only three words, 'if you want to be funny: learn from Chase' "

"I always wondered why you are always wearing a robe, now I see the connection"

"Chase…" said Jinja with a hint of anger.

"I'm just wondering the staff that you used to hypnotize the sultan; the stones were made of Ruby or Garnet?"

"Speaking of staff where's Bren?" asked Jinja.

"Where's Bren? Look at the spell on page 29, how to summon a gnome who's late for work"

* * *

We see Bren observing a closet the homeless is selling.

"You what that old gypsy woman told me about this closet?" said the homeless.

"Sorry I'm already late for work" said Bren as the homeless grabs his arm.

"Get rid of that closet, sell the closet she told me and don't get near it, don't get near it or you'll die inside it"

"Okay let go" said Bren released from his grip.

"Thanks but I don't want to buy this closet"

"Why do you care? The curse is only on me, nothing will happen to you, just help me and something good will happen to you" said the homeless while coughing.

"I'm not so sure, how much is it?"

"A cent, the main thing is to sell it"

Bren observed again, "It is a nice closet"

"A deal then?"

"A cent?"

"Yes"

They shake hands, "Do you want in check?"

"Cash"

* * *

"Chase get to the point!" said the man in the dark room.

"Then happened to me what happened to Muhammad"

"What happened?"

"A mountain came to me"

* * *

"Well moron did you make my sandwich?" said Dax said as he came in the Empire.

"Hey Dax, how are you?" said Chase giving him the sandwich.

"Tell me dumbass, why are your sandwiches getting smaller?"

"You're right Dax, the customer is always right and that's you, if it's not enough, I'll make you another one on me"

"Go to hell" said Dax as he almost slips.

"Are you okay Dax, you gave me a scare there"

"Listen you lowlife, if I slipped I would have sued you to the last dime you have, yours, your mother and even those to idiots" said Dax pointing at Jinja and Beyal as he walks away.

* * *

"That so didn't happen like that!" said Dax who was now sitting on a chair in the dark room.

"So how did it happen?"

"Like this"

* * *

"Hello good people, how's it going?" said Dax as he came in the Empire and approaches Chase.

"Chase my good man, is my sandwich ready?"

"Yeah it's ready, you fat, nasty being, take it" said Chase shoving the sandwich to Dax's hands.

"My dear friend, aren't your sandwiches became smaller lately?"

"It's not the sandwiches getting smaller, is your hands getting fatter" laughed Chase.

"Good day to you, I'm leaving" said Dax as he almost slips.

"Whoa, you mammoth, gondozil, too bad you didn't fall I would have got earthquake compensation" laughed Chase and so did Jinja and Beyal.

"Actually the entire neighborhood would have got the compensation" laughed Chase.

"You're lucky Chase; if it was someone else he would have sued you"

"Sue me? Who would have sued me? You? How? Where would you get eyewitnesses? Who would want to be your eyewitness? Who?" laughed Chase as Dax walked away.

"Look, a mobile digestive system" everyone laughed at this point.

* * *

"Okay, it didn't happen like that and it didn't happen like that" said Jinja now sitting on a chair in the dark room.

"What's important that Dax was out to sue Chase, what can you do, men, play for respect"

"It's not true, not all the men are alike, did anyone tell you that you have pretty eyes?" said the man trying to hit on Jinja.

"Yes, they did" said Jinja knowing what his doing.

"So, what happened next?"

"Then Beyal left"

* * *

"Well I have to go" stood Beyal and walked to the backroom.

"You know you can get there faster if you buy our broom" joked Chase.

"Very funny" said Beyal as got into the backroom and bumped into Bren.

"Oh hey Beyal, can you help me put this thing here?" said Bren carrying a closet.

"It's a nice closet, is it yours?"

"Yeah"

"How much did it cost you?"

"A cent"

"A cent?" said Beyal as he observed the closet and suddenly gasped.

***creepy music playing***

On the closet, there were creepy drawings, one drawing was a bat with blood dripping fangs, the other drawing was of a hand with razor sharp claws and looked as if it was going to get grab you at any second. On the closet was also a drawing of a star with used for a demon summoning ritual and a number 666 was written next to something in Latin. Beyal felt shivers just by looking at it.

"Beyal? Are you okay?" asked Bren as Beyal snaps out of it.

"Something is wrong with this closet…" said Beyal in a shaky voice as Bren looked confused.

* * *

We see Dax walking down the street thinking of what Chase said.

_"Who would want to be your eyewitness?"_

Then suddenly he saw the homeless that sold the closet to Bren.

Dax smiled as he got an idea and approached the homeless.

"Hey, do you want to earn some money?"

"I don't feel so good" said the homeless while coughing.

"Why?"

"I have a chest pain"

"No, I asked why?"

"Why what?"

"Why do you think I care? I need you as an eyewitness"

The homeless looked at him in confusion, "An eyewitness?"

"Yeah, I'll slip somewhere, you'll sit there and see it and help me sue the owner that place, the details to be continued" said Dax as looks and grabs the homeless jacket.

"Don't you have anything to wear but this? Come on, let's get you some clothes, make a person out of you" said Dax lifting the homeless and pulls him to come with him.

* * *

Back in the Empire, Jinja was cleaning the tables and Chase was writing something.

"Chase what are you doing?" said Jinja as she walked to him.

"I'm translating the menu"

"What? Translating the menu?" said Jinja giggling.

"Don't you get it Jinja? That representative of the lawyers office is suppose to come here soon, right?"

"Right"

"And he'll want to see the menu, right?"

"Most likely"

"So I'm translating it"

"Why?"

"Because our menu is in English and they speak in Exclusive, so I'm translating from English to their language"

Jinja looked at him in disbelief, "Explain in detail and give examples"

"It's very simple, look, in the menu the vegetable omelette is written in English but in Exclusive omelette de petrozil and for example shakshuka, tomat de la kish kish"

Jinja still looked at disbelief, "Why would a person in his right mind will come in here to order tomat de la kish kish?"

"The same person who will pay for a shakshuka 12 dollars and for tomat de la kish kish 24 dollars, got it?"

Jinja couldn't help but laugh when she heard it and Chase remembered something.

"Now I remember, I have a problem, I don't know how in Exclusive translate bean soup"

"Mistron de la puk" joked Jinja.

"That's it!" but apparently Chase didn't get the joke.

"Tell me are you right in the head?"

"Why the la boom the mistron de la puk puk" Chase wrote it down.

Beyal then came out of the backroom.

"Where the book? I need it" said Beyal as found and opened the book.

"Hello Mr. Pocus did the broom got out of focus?" joked Chase.

"Bren brought a closet and it's very strange" said Beyal as he returned to the backroom.

"I didn't get it, who's strange? Bren or the closet?"

Jinja shrugged and she and Chase came in the backroom as the homeless now in a business suit came in the Empire and sat.

* * *

"It's was very strange" said Beyal who was now sitting on a chair in the dark room.

"All those symbols and the door didn't open and above the handle was written in Latin: **'****Et ****quo ****modo ****importat ****mortuis**' which meant 'only the dead will enter'."

"You read Latin?" asked the man.

"Yes on and off"

"Do you speak in Exclusive too?"

"A little"

* * *

Bren was pulling the door handle.

"It won't open!" shouted Bren in anger.

"Now I'm sure, this closet is enchanted" said Beyal.

"What should I do?"

"According to the book, in this situation, we should make a potion"

"Wow… to make a potion" said Chase as Jinja laughed what she read in the book.

"Chase listen to this, to make the potion you need a bat's wing" Bren started to count the ingredients as Jinja said them.

"A peacock's feather and a dried liver of a mouse, you need to mix the ingredients in a pot and add 4 garlic cloves."

Bren looked unsatisfied, "Where am I suppose to find garlic now?"

Everyone looked at him confused.

"Give me that for a sec, let's get a few cracks out of it" said Chase as Jinja gave him the book.

"Carful Chase, you're playing with fire, believe me" warned Beyal.

"Really? I'm vibrating from fear" joked Chase.

***creepy music playing***

We see the homeless sitting in the Empire.

"Get a load of this, how to get rid of an eyewitness who will give you perjury, listen to this, take a cucumber and spin it over your head C times"

Bren hands the cucumber to Chase.

"Thanks *spins the cucumber over his head* A, B, C"

Jinja giggled at the sight.

"This cucumber represents the witness, now hold his throat tightly, I can't believe it has a throat"

Chase starts to choke the cucumber and at the same time the homeless started to coughing and gasping for air as he was being choked right now.

"Ha, I choked him" joked Chase.

"Now take a fork with D teeth and stab the witness in the guts"

Bren hands the fork to Chase.

"Thanks again"

Chase started stabbing the cucumber and the homeless was screaming in pain, clutching his stomach. Chase removed the fork and the homeless gasped and Chase stabbed the cucumber as the final blow and the homeless got numbness and stood in the chair, leaning to the side with unblinking eyes.

* * *

"I can't believe what I'm doing, Bren take this cucumber, take this fork, take this psychological hazard and get it away from my eyes"

Chase stood up, "And Mr. Abra go look for Mrs. Kdebra" Chase referred to Beyal as he went in the Empire and saw the homeless.

"Ah, Hello sir, welcome to Chase's Empire, we didn't notice you but don't worry, you'll be taken care of soon in Exclusive"

Jinja came in, "Is that the lawyer you were talking about?"

"No, it's a homeless in a suit, of course it's the lawyer! Now go and serve the new menu exclusively"

In the backroom,

"Well I going to order transportation to Ness Ziona" said Bren.

"Not yet, wait for a little while and I'll get rid out of that demon out of your closet" said Beyal as he gone outside.

"Ha, a gay demon" said Bren.

Back in the Empire,

Jinja came forward to the homeless and handed him the menu, "Welcome to Chase's Empire sir, here's the menu"

No reaction from him, only a stare at Jinja as she looked confused and looked at what his staring, "I'm sorry sir but not part of the menu"

Still giving her a stare and that got Jinja really pissed and Chase came forward because something felt wrong.

"Excuse me, *waves a hand in front of his face* hello?! Can you stop staring at me like that?! Why you little-"

Jinja slapped him, but he didn't react only was moved to aside, he didn't even blink, Jinja and Chase got into shock realized what it meant.

"Ah-AHHHHHHHH!" Jinja screamed and clenched to Chase.

"He's dead! HE'S DEAD!" shouted Chase in panic.

* * *

**Whoa… a dead person in the Empire… it doesn't look good.**

**What will happen next? Stay tuned for the next chapter!**

**Flora216 out! :)**


End file.
